


Undulation

by idyll



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-02
Updated: 2004-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 12:19:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idyll/pseuds/idyll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little spell, a little smut. Set S6.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undulation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [willow_kat](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=willow_kat).



Willow is the sun.

When Tara's mind was fractured, she couldn't remember Before. But During, she remembered Willow. Only Willow.

Bright red curls. Gentle hands. Loving eyes.

Her mind is her own again, but vestiges remain. When she and Willow are in the same room, there's no one else. Nothing else. Just red and gentle and loving. And it fills Tara's heart, swells her soul, and she feels so much that she can't imagine how she doesn't just explode.

"Want to do something?" Tara asks, turning on her side.

Willow looks away from her book, grins down at Tara. "Something? I like something. Especially multiple somethings."

Tara laughs. "Not that kind of something. Well, okay, maybe after. But...I want to show you."

"Show me what?"

"You."

So they climb off the bed and turn off the lights. Light a few candles so that they don't trip. Then they stand facing each other, and Tara talks Willow through it. Tells her how to reduce her aura and essence and everything that makes Willow Willow--be it magical, mental, psychological--to their smallest components. And while Willow does that, Tara makes her own shields porous. Makes room for Willow to seep on in. And there's something about it all that would be sexual if at least one of them had a penis.

They hover like that. Willow a swirling mass of particles that don't really exist and can't be seen. Tara like netting that's thin and gaping.

Hands clasped, Tara smiles slowly at Willow. Tells her, "Exhale, baby."

Tara clings to those particles of Willow, draws them to her and winds them through herself.

"What's supposed to happen?" Willow asks uncertainly. "Because nothing's happening. I think."

All it takes is Tara removing her focus from the mingling of Willow into her. Letting her focus go where it will. And Willow starts, gasping and laughing at the same time.

"It's--I'm bright!" Willow giggles. "Like, lights-at-a-superstore-opening bright. Wow!"

She looks so beautiful, eyes wide and delight, lips stretched into a wide grin, cheeks flushed with excitement, chest lifting as she breathes deeply.

"Wanna do something?" Tara asks hopefully and Willow grins quite sexily, starts to toss herself at Tara, then stops. "What? What's wrong?"

"I felt...you think I'm sexy!"

And she sounds so surprised that Tara frowns. "I tell you that all the time, sweetie."

Willow nods. "I know, but this time I felt what you feel. Your stomach gets all knotty and you get all hot and the palms of your hands tingle." She steps closer to Tara, curls an arm around her waist and her eyes get dark. "And there's throbbing. In more than one place."

Tara leans down, kisses Willow and it's sweet and soft, but she doesn't think it'll stay that way. Willow's already on overdrive, her own sensations heightened by what she feels of Tara's through the magic. Before Tara can turn them to the bed, they're kissing frantically, hands tangled in each other's hair, breasts rubbing against each other rough and hard.

And Willow can't be silent. Strewn together words of love and sweetness and awe as Tara lays her on the bed, strips her clothes awkwardly because of Willow's arching back and rolling hips. Follows the path of her hands with her lips and tongue.

"So beautiful," Tara whispers, spreading Willow's legs, nuzzling a thigh with her head. "Love you."

"Oh, god, love you, Tara. Love you so much."

Tara lowers her head, drags her tongue along Willow and curls wetness on her tongue, letting it sit there for a moment, savoring the taste.

"Tara!" Willow almost shouts. "So much. So much. Feel *so* much. Can't--need to--"

"Sh, baby. Just feel it."

Tongues Willow again before teasing her clit with quick flicks, and her hips fly up off the bed. Slides her tongue inside, far and farther and as far as she can go until her chin and nose are pressed against Willow's cunt, until there's nothing in any of Tara's senses but Willow, her sun.

Willow sounds so pretty when she begs, voice broken with passion and breathless from pleasure, and Tara pulls back. Works two fingers into Willow and pumps them slowly, her lips sucking on Willow's clit, her other hand reaching up to fondle Willow's breast.

"More. Need...more, sweetie. Please. Have to feel it," Willow gasps. "You--you--you--"

Tara shushes her again, pumps harder, sucks faster and tighter, and there are erratic sounds and exclamations from Willow that do more to turn Tara on than any sexy talk ever could. She shifts herself so that she can rub against the bedspread, and it's more like teasing than any kind of satiating motion, but that just makes it better.

And her mouth is busy, but she doesn't need it to tell Willow what she wants. Lets the want envelop her and Willow's rambling insanely now in response.

"I will. I will. Just a little more and I'll come for you. Oh, god, yes! Like that. Swear I will."

Tara lets one of her free fingers slip down, brush against the sensitive skin, tickle Willow *right there* and it's only a moment before Willow's back arches uncontrollably and she screams, and Tara can feel it undulating, on her fingers, on her lips, and then it spreads to her like waves and she rides it, and she makes it stretch out until Willow jerks her hips away, almost sobbing that it's too much.

Climbs up the bed, smiling at the sated panting Willow's doing, at the way she can't keep her eyes open.

"Wow. That was just wow," Willow whispers. "Gimme a minute. Maybe five."

Tara shakes her head, presses a kiss on Willow's forehead. "Tomorrow night, Will."

"Okay. Good. 'Cause I think you kind of killed me temporarily." She casts a sly look at Tara. "And I'll make sure to do that thing with my tongue," she says, and laughs when Tara blushes. "I like this spell."

***  
.End


End file.
